


Time didn't matter - A morning with him | Keith/ Neutral Gender Reader

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Can I marry him?, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, I love Keith too much, It can be:, Keith (Voltron) is hot, Keith admiration post, Lazy Mornings, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, POV Second Person, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, You can put anyone in the story, etc - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: On mornings like these you would do the same thing; let your finger tips wonder upon his skin while he stood silent and motionless, not stirring in his slumber until it would get too much for him to bear.





	Time didn't matter - A morning with him | Keith/ Neutral Gender Reader

_time - n._

  1. There is no clear definition of time.
  2. Time is one's perception upon a certain space and/or entities.



 

The eyelids were heavy and struggled to open for the first time; a battle of the relentless melody of sleep and the muffled sound of chirping coming from the closed window. Eventually they opened and the black specks in the river of colour rushed together to form the iris. A hazy first blink followed, with a few more to come. The eyes finally focused and adored what they saw, and like the order of the universe, like the planets orbiting each other, you felt the undeniable attraction to the man in front of you.

The bed felt just like you remembered it, as your body softly awakened and rid away the numbness pinching at your skin; soft yet hard, a perfect combination of a mattress, sheets and pillows were your nirvana.

However, this time around, the covers had slipped down to the waist, an chilling ooze of air finally felt tickling your arms. On the other side of the bed, laying away from you, on his side, was your lover. His breathing even, the soft rise of his shoulder calming, his almost inexistent noises as he was still sleeping soundly.

The playful rays of light that escaped the curtains covering the windows danced on Keith's pale bare skin, a mystic sparkle. The dip between his shoulders continued in a long, clean channel down to the unknown of the shadow provided by the covers over his sharp hips. The shape of his shoulder blades peeked just slightly under the barely visible scars from his previous multiple fights; from that close proximity you could see - every scar, every bruise, every pimple and imperfection that made you love him all the more.

On mornings like these you would do the same thing; let your finger tips wonder upon his skin while he stood silent and motionless, not stirring in his slumber until it would get too much for him to bear.

You let a finger tip dip inside that flawless spinal canal, tracing down its length with the care of one touching a baby. Within a held breath, you shifted your body closer to his in what you hoped was total silence and meaningless vibration.  While your fingers enclosed around his arm with a seeming unimportant force, your lips ghosted over his back, plump flesh dragged around as a tickle of sensation.  With every subtle kiss, the warmth touching the skinny layer of skin upon the lips grew in intensity; but that didn't signal he was rushing away from his rest, it more so meant that whatever dream he was having, it just turned into a small glimpse of paradise.

His hair was stirred every which way, an adorable mess upon that one pillow he always stole from you as he liked his neck to have proper levitation for a goodnight's sleep without the muscle pains to follow.

It was a single side of a fingertip, a lonely nail trying to tangle and move away the hair from the base of his neck, the next saint portion of his body that you just loved to adore.

That was the exact spot- the one and only - that showed its true intentions. That showed Keith's. Your lips glued to his other shoulder, the breath of your nose sliding as a puff of warmth upon that enclosed area; you reached a finger to touch his nape. It was all red; meaning he was enjoying this, that he was entranced by your magical touches. In the moment your finger connected with that flustered skin, the hairs on his back stood on edge, soft, barely visible hairs raising up to embrace the round of your finger. He shivered under the blanket, but you didn't stop gliding your fingers up and down, this time with two.

When he ever so slightly shifted, his arm moving to shelter his eyes from the bickering light; you stopped. You took a long last look at his back; it was all you needed to adore him, to know how he felt. That broad back with now tensed muscles and a flustered neck, you have seen it stand in front of you so many times, protecting you. There was no one else like him. That's why you struggled to show your affection more than anyone could take, because your love was unending and unwavered.

Even if he got in fights and lost, and his body vessel grew weaker and scarred, his heart would always rise up again. His arms would always find your waist, and his lips would always find yours. There was still that one fear- that just like magnetism of the planets, you'll one day maybe drift too close, break the atmosphere that bounded you safe and clash; resulting in both of your destruction. And also, no thing lives forever, and lastly the star turns supernova and destroys not only itself, but also all around it.

But who would've guessed, that after all the explosions, after the big crash, the two planets could live together, coexist and complete each other? That beautiful abomination was a form of art, and ultimately, even life grew back on it. It shielded emotions, dreams and a common future.

You blinked once, twice and then, with a final kiss to the nape of his neck, one slow and remaining form of lips, you moved downwards and nuzzled your nose in his shoulder blades, draping one loose, careless arm over his own arm in an attempt to hold him closer.

Keith groaned, and with a hoarse, nosy voice, he whined at you.

"Why did'ja stop?"

Your vocal chords working for the first time today, they let out a high-pitched sound of laughter. Keith chuckled and moved to turn towards you. Before you could even see the landscape of his bare chest, or his morning soft expression of the lips, he hooked your waist and pulled you to him, so close, so tight. The bumps of your bodies met, flesh against flesh and bones against bones. He held your face, his fingers already tangled in your hair as he wouldn't let your forehead part from his. Your eyelashes almost touched, and within that distance you could see, every speck in his eyes, every pigment of colour. You were swimming in an ocean of ambiguous colour, but you weren't lost. Your morning breaths mangled together, and even if it wasn't delightful, it was homely.

His chapped, dehydrated lips met yours for a second, before his face was gone again, buried in your neck, then the gap between your collarbones, then finally rested on your chest. You embraced him and caressed his hair, without saying a word. Softly yet steadily, without a worry in mind, both of you drifted asleep again.

The next time you awoke, the sheets were wet of sweat, coldened from the absence of him; you knew he wasn't far away, maybe just behind the door of the bedroom, but you couldn't bring yourself to leave the sacred space of your bed. You waited patiently, with a flicker of excitement tangled in your mind at the thought of his return.

As you looked at the ceiling, adorned with what would seem childish decorations; flurosescent small stars now dim because of the absence of darkness, your mind yet again wondered of to him. How he held you last night, how he adored every piece of you; it was true love. No, it couldn't be anything else.

He came in through the door, in nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants, barefoot, and still messy. He held in his hands two steaming cups, with what you could only guess it was your favorite morning drink, from the familiar scent it gave. You smiled as he walked before you, his feet tapping the floor. He placed the cups on the nightstand and sat on the bed, his body leaning over yours to the side, his body weight suppressed by his arms, placed on the either side of you. He looked down at you, with something hidden in his eyes, but compassion nonetheless.

"Dress up. You're gonna catch a cold." He told you before kissing your forehead, short but effective.

To his displeasure, you only put on a loose shirt of his, not worrying about your legs as you climbed back in bed and under the covers. He rolled his eyes at you when he brought you breakfast, getting in bed himself and setting the plate between the two of your bodies.

You ate, sharing and even feeding each other, although, you tasted the food more from each other's lips more than the plate. Kissing was a lot more appetizing than food itself.

He let you choose the music, as he always did, as you continued to cuddle and laze around. You caressed his chest as you talked, and he pampered you with kisses. He held the side of your neck softly, his fingers trying to avoid putting pressure on the love bites he painted you with, and he kissed your lips. This time, you didn't let go, as your whole body tangled with his and pulled him down with you, confessing your love all over again with no words at all.

It was already past noon, but you didn't care. Time didn't matter.

 

And neither does it now, as you have lost him, or he has lost you. It was pitiful concept, that of time. Time was all it took, time took. Time took you apart.

Keith was now afraid to close his eyes at dusk. In the mornings, he wished he didn't wake up. He didn't want to wake up alone, without being held and cherished, without your slender fingers tracing his back or your lovely lips praising his skin.

Now that he was alone, time had more the less meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I poured my heart and soul into this. I LOVED writing this. (Maybe because I could finally express my love for Keith.)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a good day!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry again for the sad ending.)


End file.
